


Some Nice Thoughts

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise gets off to thoughts of Yosuke getting off to thoughts of Souji.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nice Thoughts

Rise's not ashamed of her body. She masturbates, and she enjoys it, and there's nothing wrong with that.

She can be confident now but it took a while to get there, years of constantly being in the spotlight and having her pictures plastered on billboards and magazine covers. She knows people comment on those, and how useless it is to listen to what they say. As often as they compliment her, women wanting to touch her hair as they tell her how pretty she is and old men breathing too hard as they remark on how smooth her legs are, they'll point out a hundred different flaws, things she can't change and that aren't her fault.

It hurt at first, listening to that day after day, hearing what was wrong with her and what would keep her from real fame. She wanted to change those things and change herself until everyone liked her, but it wasn't possible. She wore herself out; Inaba was a welcome distraction, a much needed change of pace and setting that set her on the right track.

Here, she got over it. That's putting it lightly, of course, and makes it sound easier than it was, but away from the reporters and pressure she started figuring herself out, separating Rise from Risette and realizing, with a little help, that they didn't have to be completely different people. Now, all the little flaws people used to harp on are things she takes pride in. They make her unique because they're hers, and no one but herself can make her feel bad about her body. She won't give them that power, not again.

It wasn't all admiration and criticism, though; even now, weeks out of the limelight, she knows there are plenty of people who pant over her special addition prints, the ones that are deliberately chosen to make her look as risqué as possible without actually showing anything. It doesn't surprise her and it doesn't disgust her, not anymore. It's just another part of show business, and as long as no one's rude enough to say it to her face, as long as they don’t treat her like she's nothing but fantasy material, she doesn't care.

Rise thinks about people when she touches herself too. It's not so different.

Yukiko-senpai would flip if she suggested something like that, but it'd just be for show. Yukiko tricks a lot of people into thinking she's nothing but reserved elegance, the Amagi name personified, but Rise's seen enough to know it's only one side of her and the other is all the heat her Persona embodies. She probably thinks of Chie while she touches herself, and Chie probably thinks of her, and that's nice to imagine, that the two of them make the other feel good so intimately. They're so close she gets jealous, sharing a bond she's never come close to matching with anyone. What's it like to have someone like that?

Not that she'd get that far in her explanation if she told them. Who would come after her faster?

She's sure Kanji thinks about Yukiko and the pretty boy detective that's been hanging around town, and wishes he didn't think of either. She feels bad for Kanji, who's still so confused and hasn't figure out he can think of girls _and_ boys and feel okay about it. She'll have to help him with that, once he stops flinching every time someone brings up dating.

Senpai thinks of… She could flatter herself and claim that Souji thinks of her, but she knows that isn't true, and while she might be a bit forward she isn't desperate. She hasn't made her attraction hard to figure out, doesn’t see the use in playing shy, and he hasn't bitten, not once, so it's not going to happen. If they were shallower, she'd lament about her breasts not being big enough, but his disinterest is the result of something other than that.

She's pretty sure it's Yosuke-senpai.

Yosuke, by the way, is the easiest to figure out: he's thought of her. That's easy to tell. He's a guy and her last commercial featured her half-naked and wet so it's likely, he's a fan so that doubles the chances, and for a while after they met he had a hard time meeting her eyes. She's had that happen before and is able to tell when it's just someone being overwhelmed by meeting the famous idol Risette and when it's something else. Recently, he's gotten more comfortable around her, and she figures he's stopped. She'd ask, just to see what kind of face he'd make, but he's surprisingly sensitive, and it wouldn't do anything except embarrass them both and make him uneasy around her.

So now that he's not thinking of her, who's he thinking about?

Souji.

She's sure of it, and she's not ashamed to admit that the thought gets her hot because it _is_ hot, skinny, almost-cool Yosuke getting off to thoughts of their leader (because he is cool sometimes, usually when he's not trying). Himiko doesn't work in a way that would let her watch, and she wouldn’t even if she could because she knows too well what it's like to have her privacy invaded, but she can imagine it.

She's imaging it now with the bathroom door closed, the showerhead spraying her across her chest, and one hand between her legs. She has to be quick; Grandma's in the house and the hot water heater is old and has a habit of running out on her. She's already made the mistake of letting the cold water catch her off guard once and it's not something she wants to repeat.

Yosuke-senpai relaxes around Souji in a way he doesn't around anyone else. It's so obvious, she wonders if anyone else notices. He gets possessive, too, calls Souji _partner_ with an extra bite to it when someone else has been keeping his attention for too long, and Souji always smiles a little at that.

He probably says it when he comes.

That's a good thought. It jumps her closer to her climax, the idea of Yosuke-senpai in his room, hand shoved down his pants while he's in his futon, or in the bathroom leaned back against the door. Which one gets the most reaction from her? Her brain tries to say _while Souji's watching_ but as good as that sounds it's a fantasy for another day. Now, she's caught up in the thought of Yosuke alone in his bedroom. Not hidden under the futon, she's got something better – bold and casual in his computer chair, headphones on, and the music fast and pounding. In the comfortable familiarity of his room, he might lose some of the flustered awkwardness he carries around and gain some of the smooth confidence he displays in battle. There, he stops being cute and becomes as cool as Souji.

She pushes her hips forward, trying to get the water from the showerhead to hit her at a better angle, and speeds up her hand, working over her clit roughly. It's quick and dirty, but the water's cooling and she wants to come now, while she still has a chance to wash it up. So she pushes down harder and imagines it: Yosuke with his legs spread, hand stroking his dick, lost in his music and some fantasy about Souji straddling him, letting himself think about it without holding back and with no hint of guilt.

That part's important. Touching herself used to make her sick afterwards, a few minutes of pleasure resulting in an hour or more of regret, a low, sinking feeling in her stomach that wasn't worth it. She'd felt like she'd done something wrong by trying to make herself feel good, promised not to do it again, and always felt bad when she gave in to temptation.

Now as she climaxes, sharp pleasure shooting through her and the thought of Yosuke coming with a sharp, "Partner," in her mind, she focuses on enjoying the feeling and rolls her hips, doesn’t let herself worry about how she looks or what anyone would think of her if they saw. It feels amazing, and that's all she cares about.

When she's done, she laughs softly, basking in the little tremors that run through her body and making her legs weak, her arm shake, and holds up a hand to let the water rinse her clean. She feels good. Tired, but good and relaxed in a way she needed, and an hour from now, a day from now, she won't regret this.

In its own way, that's as good as the climax.


End file.
